Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4
'' Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4 ''(NARUTO-ナルト - 疾風伝ナルティメットアクセル4 Naruto Shippuden: Narutimetto Accel 4'')'' is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93 as a revival of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series. This game would be released exclusively for the PlayStation 3 and Vita. It was originally called 'Narutimate Storm Project 2012'.'' Story The game would cover the entire story of Naruto, ranging from the Genin Training and Land of Waves arcs all the way to the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War arc, thus ending the story of Naruto. The story would be split into two different game modes, one for Part 1 of the Naruto series, and one for Part II:'' Shippuden''. Part 1's story would open with Hashirama's battle against Madara Uchiha and end with Naruto's battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Part II would open with Naruto's homecoming battle with Kakashi and conclude with the final battle of the series. It would also cover the sixth Naruto Shippuden movie, Road to Ninja, and would include another story arc exclusive to this game. Chapters ''Part I'' *Prologue: History of Konoha *Chapter 1: Genin Training *Chapter 2: The Land of Waves *Chapter 3: The Chunin Exams *Chapter 4: The Destruction of Konoha *Chapter 5: The Search for Tsunade *Chapter 6: Chasing Sasuke *Fragment: The Kakashi Chronicles ''Part II (Early) *Chapter 7: Homecoming of Naruto *Chapter 8: Rescue the Kazekage *Chapter 9: Sasuke and Sai *Chapter 10: The Immortal Akastuki *Chapter 11: Hebi Formation *Chapter 12: The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant *Chapter 13: The Hunt for Itachi *Chapter 14: The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki *Fragment: Sasuke vs The Eight-Tails ''Part II (Second Half) *Chapter 15: The Kage Summit *Chapter 16: Team Seven's Reunion *Chapter 17: Preparing for War *Chapter 18: Confining the Jinchuriki *Chapter 19: The War Begins *Chapter 20: The Ten-Tails' Revival *Chapter 21: The Ones Who Know Everything *Chapter 22: Team Seven Reborn! *Chapter 23: The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki *Chapter 24: Madara's Resurrection *Final Chapter: The Infinite Tsukuyomi *Fragment: Road to Ninja ''Extra Saga: *Extra 1: Generations Clash! The Ultimate Tournament! *Extra 2: The Ultimate Ninja Alliance! Gameplay The gameplay would return to the classic 2D fighting style of the original ''Ultimate Ninja ''series, revamped with graphics reminscent of the ''Storm series. There are two Awakening methods: Instant Awakening (accessed through a character's taunt) and Adversity Awakening (accessed by using a character's Reversal Ultimate Jutsu). Characters will once again be able to utilize multiple Ultimate Jutsu, set in four categories (three for regular battles, one for team battles): Ultimate Jutsu, the standard technique that can be used at anytime, Reversal Ultimates, activated after certain conditions are met (low health, taunt transformations,etc) and will usually result in an Awakening, Awakened Ultimates, more powerful techniques only available after the character unleashes their Awakening, and Team Ultimate Jutsu, techniques exclusive to team battles where two characters will either combine an attack combo with an Ultimate Jutsu (as seen in the Storm series) or will have an entirely new Ultimate Jutsu depicting those characters attacking together (as seen in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5). Another feature that returns from Ultimate Ninja 3 is the ability to choose which Ultimate Jutsu the character will have prior to battle. Each character will have access to all of their Ultimate Jutsu from the entire Ultimate Ninja series. The ability to give custom Jutsu, such as Naruto with the Chidori or Gaara with the Fire Ball Jutsu, would also be an expansion of the Jutsu Customization option. It would also include new features seen in the Heroes series, such as Team Jutsu and being able to play in four character battle modes, although these will mostly consist of tag-team battles. The boss battles from the Storm series also return, with different gameplay experiences for each one. Story Mode is split into two different game modes: Master Mode is a mode that lets players explore the Naruto world and live through the entire story of the Shippuden age, and Ultimate Hero Mode is a mode that takes players back to the original Naruto story and allows exploration of a detailed Hidden Leaf Village as well as locations from Part 1 of Naruto. Master Mode also takes on elements from Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact, in which players are able to fight waves of enemies on an open-world map. Minigames such as tree climbing or Guy's training exercises will also return. New to any Naruto series is the introduction of a Creation mode, allowing players to not only edit the outfits and hairstyles of existing characters like Naruto and Gaara, but they also have the opportunity to create their own characters, utilizing many features seen in Namco's Soul Calibur V. Characters The characters are listed from left to right as they appear in the character selection screen. Parentheses () indicate the characters' alternate costumes. Row 1: *Part 1 Naruto (Normal, Pajamas, The Green Beast, Nine-Tailed Naruto) *Part 2 Naruto (Sage Mode, Early Shippuden Naruto, Hokage Outfit, One-Tailed Shippuden Naruto) *Part 2 Naruto, War (Normal, Sage Mode without Cloak, Sasuke's Outfit, Goku's Outfit) *Kurama Chakra Naruto (Normal, Kurama Sage Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) *Ashura's Sage Mode Naruto (Normal, End of Shippuden Naruto) *Part 1 Sakura (Normal, Long Hair, Chunin Exams) *Part 2 Sakura (War Outfit, Creation Rebirth Sakura, Everyday Clothes, Medical Outfit) *Sai (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Teen Kakashi (Normal, Sharingan) *Kakashi (War Outfit with Sharingan Exposed, Everyday Outfit with Sharingan covered, Anbu Kakashi, War Outfit with no Sharingan) *Karin (Normal, Akatsuki Robes, Taka Robes) *Suigetsu (Normal, Akatsuki Robes, Taka Robes) *Jugo (Kage Summit Outfit, Akatsuki Robes, Orochimaru's Hideout Clothes) *Rinnegan Sasuke (Normal, End of Shippuden Sasuke) *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Sasuke (Grey Shirt with collar zipped up, Eye Transplant Robes, Road to Ninja) *Taka Sasuke (Akatsuki Robes, Grey Shirt with collar unzipped) *Hebi Sasuke (Black Vest with head bandages, Black Vest with Taka Robes, White Shirt, Curse Mark Sasuke) *Part 1 Sasuke (Blue Shirt, Chunin Exams Outfit, Hospital Outfit, Curse Mark Sasuke) Row 2: *Part 1 Shikamaru (Chunin, Genin) *Part 2 Shikamaru (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes) *Part 1 Ino (Short Hair, Long Hair, Chunin Exams Outfit) *Part 2 Ino (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes) *Part 1 Choji (Normal, Butterfly Choji) *Part 2 Choji (Butterfly Choji, War Outfit, Everyday Clothes) *Asuma (Reanimated, Alive) *Yamato (Everyday Clothes, Anbu, Spiral Zetsu) *Rin Nohara *Young Obito (Normal, Long-Hair, Spiral Zetsu) *Masked Man Obito (Normal, Long Hair) *Orange Mask Tobi (Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki, Broken Mask) *War Outfit Tobi (Normal, Broken Mask) *Unmasked Obito (Normal, Hokage Outfit, Bonded to Black Zetsu, Both Sharingan) *Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Obito *Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Madara *Reanimated Madara (Gunbai, Reanimation, End of Reanimation, Battle-Damaged) *Young Madara (Uchiha Outfit, Konoha Founder Armor) Row 3: *Part 1 Kiba (Normal, Funeral Outfit) *Part 2 Kiba (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Part 1 Shino *Part 2 Shino (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Part 1 Hinata (Normal Outfit, Byakugan Hinata Robes) *Part 2 Hinata (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Kurenai (Flak Jacket, Part 1 Outfit, Part 2 Outfit) *Guy (War Outfit, Flak Jacket Unzipped, No Flak Jacket, Eight Gates) *Shizune (Part 1 Outfit, War Outfit) *Shisui Uchiha *Itachi Uchiha (Reanimated, Akatsuki, No Robes, Anbu) *Deidara (Reanimated, Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki) *Kakuzu (Reanimated, Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki) *Nagato (Reanimated, White Hair, Pre-Akatsuki) *Konan (Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki) *Pain (Deva Path, Animal Path, Yahiko) *Zetsu (Black Zetsu, White Zetsu) *Izuna Uchiha Row 4: *Part 1 Rock Lee (Normal, Original Outfit, Eight Gates, Drunken Fist) *Part 2 Rock Lee (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Eight Gates) *Part 1 Tenten (Normal, Chunin Exams) *Part 2 Tenten (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Part 1 Neji (Normal, No Headband) *Part 2 Neji (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes, Road to Ninja) *Hanabi Hyuga *Iruka (War Oufti, Everyday Clothes) *Anko Mitarashi *Orochimaru (Normal, Sannin Era, Akatsuki, Grass Ninja Disguise) *Kisame (Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki, Shirtless) *Hiruko-Puppet Sasori *Sasori (Reanimated, Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki, Self-Puppet) *Hidan (Akatsuki, Pre-Akatsuki) *Kin *Zaku *Dosu *Doto Kazahana Row 5: *Hashirama Senju (Reanimated Sage Mode, Alive, Hokage Outfit) *Tobirama Senju (Reanimated, Alive, Hokage Outfit) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Reanimated, Alive, Young, Hokage Outfit) *Minato Namikaze (Hokage Outfit, Flak Jacket, Everyday Clothes) *Reanimated Minato (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Reanimated, One-Armed Minato) *Tsunade (Green Robe, No Robe, Sannin Era, Hokage Outfit) *Kushina Uzumaki (Normal, Naruto's Birth, Road to Ninja) *Danzo (Battle Damaged, Normal Outfit) *Fu Yamanaka *Torune Aburame *Sage Kabuto *Snake Cloak Kabuto *Kabuto Yakushi (No Headband, Orochimaru's Remains, Sound Headband) *Jirobo (Alive, Reanimated) *Kidomaru (Alive, Reanimated) *Sakon and Ukon (Alive, Reanimated) *Tayuya (Alive, Reanimated) *Kimimaro (Alive, Reanimated) Row 6: *Shikaku Nara *Inoichi Yamanaka *Choza Akimichi *Konohamaru Ninja Squad (Goggles, Original) *Part 2 Konohamaru Sarutobi *Jiraiya (Normal, No Headband, Sannin Era) *A (Raikage Robes, Shirtless) *Darui *C *Third Raikage (Reanimated, Alive) *Jinin Akebino (Reanimated, Alive) *Ameyuri Ringo (Reanimated, Alive) *Mangetsu Hozuki (Reanimated, Alive) *Kushimaru Kuriare (Reanimated, Alive) *Jinpachi Munashi (Reanimated, Alive) *Fuguki Suikazan (Reanimated, Alive) *Zabuza Momochi (Alive, Reanimated, Land of Waves Oufit) *Haku (Masked, Reanimated, Alive) Row 7: *Part 1 Gaara (Second Outfit, First Outfit) *Part 2 Gaara (War Outfit, First Outfit, Kage Summit) *Part 1 Kankuro (Second Outfit, First Outfit *Part 2 Kankuro (War Outfit, First Outfit, Kage Summit) *Part 1 Temari (Second Outfit, First Outfit) *Part 2 Temari (War Outfit, First Outfit, Kage Summit) *Chiyo (Reanimated, Alive) *Fourth Kazekage (Reanimated, Alive) *Pakura (Reanimated, Alive) *Hanzo (Reanimated, Alive) *Kinkaku *Ginkaku *Yugito Nii (Reanimated, Alive) *Yagura (Reanimated, Alive) *Roshi (Reanimated, Alive) *Han (Reanimated, Alive) *Utakata (Reanimated, Alive) *Fu (Reanimated, Alive) Row 8: *Killer Bee (Samehada, Eight Swords) *Onoki *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Muu (Reanimated, Alive) *Mei Terumi *Ao *Chojuro *Second Mizukage (Reanimated, Alive) *Mifune (War Outfit, Kage Summit, Young Mifune) *Lars Alexandersson *Mecha-Naruto *Menma (Shirtless, Masked Menma, Dark Naruto) *Ashura Otsusuki *Indra Otsusuki *Hagoromo Otsusuki *Kaguya Otsusuki *Customized Characters Hidden Characters: *Shukaku (Gaara's Awakening) *Matatabi (Yugito's Awakening) *Isobu (Yagura's Awakening) *Son Goku (Roshi's Awakening) *Kokuo (Han's Awakening) *Saiken (Utakata's Awakening) *Chomei (Jinchuriki Fu's Awakening) *Gyuki (Killer Bee's Awakening) *Kurama (Kurama Naruto's Awakening) *Susano'o Armor Kurama (Young Madara's Awakening) *Dark Kurama (Menma's Awakening) *The Ten-Tails (Unmasked Obito's Awakening) *Gedo Mazou Statue (War Tobi's Awakening) *Gamabunta (Jiraiya/Part 1 Naruto's Awakening) *Katsuyu (Tsunade/Creation Rebirth Sakura's Awakening) *Manda (Orochimaru/White Shirt Sasuke's Awakening) *Manda II (Snake Cloak Kabuto's Awakening) *Eight-Headed Serpent (Shippuden Curse Mark Sasuke's Awakening) Stages Parentheses () indicate alternate forms of a stage. *Hidden Leaf Village (Normal, Destroyed, Ruined, Early) *Training Field (Day, Evening) *Hokage's Mansion Rooftop *Hidden Leaf Hospital Rooftop *Grassy Waves Prairie *Forest of Death *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Sasuke's Training Cliff *Kage Summit Hall *Great Naruto Bridge *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Akatsuki Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *The Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Forest of Dead Trees *Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) *Chunin Exams Stadium *Chunin Exams Preliminary Stage *Top of Lookout Tower *Valley of the End/Final Valley (Sunny, Rainy) *Samurai Bridge (Upper, River) *Land of Iron *Valley of Clouds and Lightning *Mountains' Graveyard *Site of Planetary Devastation *Five-Seal Barrier Cliff *Hidden Sand Gate *Hidden Sand Village *Tanzaku Town *Tanzaku Town Outskirts *Tanzaku Inn *Mount Myoboku *Waterfall of Truth *Turtle Island *Chamber of the Nine-Tails *War Zone *Kabuto's Hideout Boss Battles ''Part I: *Hashirama vs Madara *The Third Hokage & Konoha vs The Nine-Tails *Minato vs The Masked Man *Team 7 vs Kakashi *Naruto & Sasuke vs Haku *Naruto vs Gamabunta *The Third Hokage vs Orochimaru *Naruto vs Gaara *Tsunade vs Orochimaru & Manda *Gaara & Rock Lee vs Kimimaro *Naruto vs Sasuke ''(Valley of the End) ''Part II (Early): *Naruto & Sakura vs Kakashi *Gaara vs Deidara *Sakura vs Sasori *Naruto vs Orochimaru *Naruto vs Sasuke ''(Orochimaru's Hideout) *Naruto vs Kakuzu *Jiraiya vs Pain *Sasuke vs Itachi *Sasuke vs Killer Bee *Naruto vs Pain ''Part II (Second Half): *Sasuke vs Danzo *Naruto vs Sasuke ''(Samurai Bridge) *Tobi vs Konan *Naruto vs The Nine-Tails *Might Guy vs Kisame *''Fragment:'' Naruto vs Menma *Third Company vs Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist *Darui vs Kinkaku & Ginkaku *Choji vs the Gedo Mazou Statue *Fourth Company vs Past Kage *Five Kage vs Madara *Naruto & Killer Bee vs Masked Man & the Jinchuriki *Sasuke & Itachi vs Kabuto *Hashirama vs Madara (Flashback) *Naruto & Shinobi Alliance vs Obito and Madara *Shinobi Alliance vs the Ten-Tails *Naruto, Minato (Edo Tensei), Sasuke, and Tobirama vs Obito Uchiha (Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails) *Madara Uchiha (Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails) vs Ashura's Sage Mode Naruto and Rinnegan Sasuke *Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Obito, and Kakashi vs Kaguya Otsusuki *''TBA'' ''Extra Saga: *Naruto ''(Post-Kage Summit) vs Young Naruto *Sasuke (Itachi's Eyes) vs Sasuke (Hebi) *Young Naruto and Naruto vs Obito (Masked Man) and The Nine-Tails *Naruto vs Mecha-Naruto *''TBA'' Gallery Sasuke HD.png|The game would feature all Ultimate Jutsu from past titles, completely revamped in HD quality Sakura and Naruto.png Sakura HD.png Orochimaru HD.png Akatsuki HD.png Kidomaru HD.png Naruto and Sasuke.png Naruto Generations Story.png|A screenshot of the two Narutos from the Extra Saga in Story Mode Sasuke Generations Story.png|A screenshot of two Sasukes in the Extra Saga Naruto Shippuden Narutimate Storm Project 2012.png|The original coverart Category:Video Games Category:Playstation-exclusive games